Bienvenida a Ooo
by Rose Darkness In The Nightmare
Summary: Que pasaría si te encuentras en el reino de tu programa de TV favorita? Descubranlo! Al fic se lo dedico a mi hermana,que esta en Buenos Aires!


**Hola! Aquí Roxana trayéndoles mi primer fic de ****_Hora de Aventura! _****Espero que les guste! ^^**

**Recuerden! Los personajes de HDA no me pertenecen! Disfruten del fic!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida a Ooo**

**E**n un reino llamado _"Ooo"_ despertó lo que parecía ser una humana,de cabello castaño,corto hasta la mitad del cuello,vestida con vestido blanco,con botas marrones con adornos de flores con brillos.

En ese momento abrí los ojos de golpe,por debido a la caída que tuve antes de llegar ahí.

-Em...en donde estoy?-Me pregunte al despertar en una pradera con hermosas flores- Creo que me pareció que yo ya he visto esto antes...

De golpe comencé a darme cuenta de que si era posible que estaba en el reino de mi programa de TV favorita.

-¡Esto es imposible!-Dije al sorprenderme-O sera que estoy soñando o esto es real?

Me voltee y mire que había una figura femenina con montón de banana-guardias,no solo estaba con ellos había otra figura pero era forma de una menta.

-Hola?-Dije hacia la persona que estaba ahí-Quien es usted?

-Me alegra que preguntes,mi nombre es la Dulce Princesa y el es Mayordomo Mentita-Me dijo señalando a la mentita-.

-Hola yo soy Mayordomo Mentita-Dijo arrodillado como forma de saludar-.

-Hola!-Dije sin comprender lo que estaba pasando-.

-Yo te ayudo a levantarte-Dijo la Dulce Princesa y me ayudo a levantarme- Y como llegaste hasta aquí?

-No lo se...-Dije-Es que cuando desperté no podía reconocer el lugar...y estoy algo confundida.

-Oh,entiendo...-Dijo la Dulce Princesa-Si quieres podemos hacer un recorrido por mi reino primero.

-Ok!-Dije todavía confundida-.

-Entonces ven con nosotros!-Dijo el Mayordomo y me tomo de la mano-Sera divertido!

-De acuerdo!-Me dije AUN mas confundida-.

Cuando llegue a lo mas allá de la colina,vi un gran palacio,que parecía ser el _"Dulce Reino"_ y me quede por que no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Este es el Dulce Reino!-Dijo la Dulce Princesa señalando todo el Reino- Vamos,te mostrare adentro!

-O-Ok-Dije aun sin comprender-.

Cuando entre por una puerta hecha de caramelo,habían un montón de gente también hecha de caramelos.

-Ellos son la "Dulce Gente"-Dijo señalandolos-.

Los niños comenzaron a acercarse hacia a mi,algunos saltaban,entonces me senté y comencé a jugar con ellos.

-Parece que les caigo bien!-Dijo jugando con uno-.

-Como es tu nombre?-Me pregunto el niño-.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando alguien de este mundo me pregunta por primera vez mi nombre.

-Mi nombre es Roxana,pero puedes decirme Roxii-Le respondí-.

-Roxana es un nombre muy bonito!-Dijo la Dulce Princesa-.

Cuando termino de decir eso,me sonroje muy fuerte.

-Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto-.

-Ee si estoy bien,porque?-Le pregunte-.

-Estas sonrojada-Dijo la Dulce Princesa-.

-Em bueno,lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que mi nombre e-es m-muy bonito-Dije-.

-Ah!-Dijo la Princesa-.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí-Me dijo Mentita-.

-Em ok!-Dije-.

**Cuando ya era de noche**

-Dulce Princesa,puedo preguntarle algo?-Le pregunte.

-Claro,como Princesa puedo aceptar cualquier pregunta que me hagan-Me dijo mientras se hacia una gran trenza-.

-Siente algo por Finn?-Le pregunte-.

-Pues en realidad si siento algo por el,pero el piensa que yo no le correspondo y que es por eso que ahora se enamoro de la Princesa Flama.

-Perdón,es que tengo la costumbre de preguntar cualquier pregunta tonta-Me dije-.

-No,hay problema hiciste bien en preguntármelo!-Dijo tratando de animarme-.

-Gracias!-Dije y comencé a bostezar-

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir-.

-Si es verdad-Comienza a taparse con las sabanas-Buenas noches,Dulce Princesa.

-Buenas noches.

Las dos apagamos la lampara al mismo tiempo y nos me quede en dudas de que esto era un sueño o no,sin pensarlo dos veces,cerré los ojos y trate de dormir.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

* * *

**Nota de la lectora:**Bueno como he dicho antes esta es mi primera historia de HDA,espero que a alguien le haya gustado,si a nadie le gusto,no importa y no me enojo yo soy muy amable jeje,dejen reviews, se admiten criticas y etc.Y al fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi hermana,que es fanática de Hora De Aventura y por eso me anime a hacer un fic! Bueno nos vemos la próxima!

**CHAO!**


End file.
